The invention relates to a laptop support system. More particularly, the invention relates to a device which supports a laptop computer and thereby allows said laptop computer to be utilized by a person while standing.
The appeal of a laptop computer is its ability to provide the functionality of a desktop computer system in a location where desktop computers are not available. Thus, airplanes, poolside, and the kitchen table are all locations where laptops are typically used. At all these locations, however, the laptop user is seated, and can place the laptop computer either in their lap, upon a table, or on some other horizontal surface.
Many occupations require that a person process a considerable amount of data while standing. Field engineers, construction personnel, surveyors, retail inventory control personnel, and even car rental personnel spend much of their time on their feet, in a location without tables, and in need of computing equipment. Many of these occupational personnel have resorted to personal data assistants, known as PDAs to provide their field computing needs.
PDAs are hand held computer systems which lack the full functionality normally provided by a laptop or desktop computer. Typically these PDAs are useful for recording data and communicating it to a host computer, but are not well suited for everyday computing needs. Often, the user will employ the PDA while in the field, and then "dock" the PDA to their desktop computer to retrieve and process the data thus received.
Thus the use of PDAs requires considerable additional expenditure, creates compatibility issues, and deprives the user of the full functionality of a desktop computer system while in the field. Most users would simply prefer to be able to use their laptop computers while in the field.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,004 to Carlton et al. discloses a convertible carrying case and work platform for small electronic devices. Carlton has a cover which forms a rolled portion that spaces the case a short distance away from the wearer's body when the wearer is in a standing position. Carlton also discloses a strap arrangement which crosses on the wearer's back.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,615 to Macintosh discloses a neck harness which has a single strap that extends around the user's neck. The neck harness includes a basket for holding a scanner, or other similar electronic device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,375 to Plonk discloses a body supported holder for electronic devices. Plonk is a device which supports a small electronic device, and provides a large surface area which may be used for writing. An important feature of Plonk is that the surface area is coplanar with the front surface of the electronic device stored therein.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,090,330 to Best and 3,541,976 to Rozas disclose portable desks that are worn around the neck. These desks allow writing and drawing while the wearer is in a standing position.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.